Ezekiel (Total Drama)
Ezekiel was a character from the Total Drama series. He is initially characterized as an idiotic, homeschooled redneck and is the very first person eliminated from Total Drama Island due to sexist comments about his teammates. After that he was never a major character again until Total Drama World Tour and did not compete in Total Drama Action. Despite this, the character had gained a disturbingly large fanbase despite being extremely minor. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel finally returned to the competition. However, as an insult by the creators to all his undeserved fans, not only was Ezekiel eliminated first again, but was now more stupid and obnoxious than ever before. After being eliminated, he desperately tries to stay on the show by stowing away in the plane's cargo hold and can be seen hidden in the background of several episodes afterward, where his physical condition starts visibly degrading. In the episode I See London, the "Jack the Ripper" used in the challenge is revealed to be Ezekiel, who has now devolved into a zombie-like state and is thrown out of the plane again by Chris McLean for failing to capture all the other contestants. However, he manages to stay on the plane yet again, now as something less than human. Ezekiel is later used for another challenge in African Lying Safari, where he is now a completely feral animal and beats up Duncan. In the penultimate episode, Alejandro uses Ezekiel to attack Heather. In the finale, after Heather finally defeats Alejandro and is given the million dollars, Ezekiel suddenly jumps out and wrestles the case from her, falling into crater of the volcano and sinking in the lava with it, directly parodying the death of Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. When the volcano erupts, Ezekiel appears yet again as a flaming meteor, somehow still alive, that crashes into Chris' boat, destroying it. Ezekiel is never shown resurfacing after that. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is crouched up on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly. In A Mine is a Terrible thing to Waste, he appears in the second half of the episode. He kidnaps Anne Maria, and since he finds her attractive, as the king of mutant blind gophers, presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season (now reduced to ash). He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. Lightning , however, eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel whose still inside. He appears agin in the 12th episode after escaping the cave but is stamped on by Lightning back to the bottom. He appears agin the next episode as the beasts Chris summons to attack Lightning and Cameron. He trys to kiss Anne Maria but she is saved by Cameron before he can do so. Trivia *Despite ezekiel is direct parody to Gollum from lord of rings series, Put ezekiel monster-like or zombie-like state since rest of season 3 and onward is actually closer to majorly homepage Value's left 4 dead icon creatures "The Hunter" both them obvious look like because of urban clothing specially ironically both them are wear hoodies, along most their clothing are slowly tripped apart, they went feral with prey to something (Survivors in hunter put originally money and contestants in Ezekiel) with had claws which both them did, both are mutants from events, and most sounds are same then they get angry or found their prey, and ezekiel once make parody the hunter's killing the survivors in stomach cliche which do opposite when he attack at ducan in back just like hunter did. (Note: This one of cartoon characters that ripoff "Super-zombies" or zombie mutants from zombie-related topic like mitch (which look-like boomer from left 4 dead video game series) from "regular show"). *Actualy its not supriseing that he has such a big fan club; normaly those how have a short moment on the show do. The fact that some people only knew him for a short while would naturaly want to get to know more of him, and there for would often obsess over him. Note I wanted to put this on the talk page but some reason I can't get on it. *''Manundercover'' Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Monsters Category:Ferals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Creature Category:Misogynists Category:Immortals Category:True Neutral Category:Mutated Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Amoral Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Predator Category:Humans Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Murderer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Sequel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cheater Category:Zombies Category:Masked Villain Category:Speedster Category:Provoker Category:Rogue Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Insecure Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Jerks Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fan Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Grey Zone Category:Players Category:Saboteurs Category:Betrayed villains Category:Vandals Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Presumed Murderer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Male Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Malefactors Category:Animal Cruelty